User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Top 10 Creatures that should be added in Minecraft Part 1
Hello, people! This is Steve, i am new here, almost. Yeah, i HAVE been in this wiki just minor times before and i didn't have much to say or do until now, really. Anyway, i plan to make some blogs which i planned to do today. That's right folks, i will make MORE then one single blog during the same day in a wiki, even if i usually do ONE blog on a day, still, i promised to make this here and before we start, let me tell you guys that i am a real nerd, but besides that, i will do a list that includes new creatures that isn't in Minecraft, or at least not when i did this blog, anyway. Also, most of them are animals as i love them, however, i will include two monsters and one mythical creature that counts as an animal i guess. More monsters may appear in the other parts, btw. Btw, how should i know that those creatures WILL exist? When i did this blog, they didn't exist yet, so enjoy and watch my FIRST blog ever in the wiki of Minecraft! 10: Platypuses/Platypodes (Ya know what a platypus is, right? Well, i have a problem about knowing their group name, is it "Platypuses" or "Platypodes" Then? If anybody know please tell, i would appreciate advice from anybody, well, besides if i'm new or not. Anyway, a platypus is a species that lives in Australia in real life, and they DO exist even if they look weird since they have beaks and beaver tails. IF anybody of you guys have seen a platypus before, i'll say you're lucky! However, if they was in Minecraft, they would be able to lay eggs and do chatter sounds, idk how they sounds like irl, btw. Also, real platypuses/platypodes are brown, so, they should look like that in Minecraft too. Also, imagine some of them being blue as well? Minecraft having both brown AND blue platypus species? Well, if anybody doesn't get it, about the blue ones, it's a reference to Perry from Phineas and Ferb. It would be nice tho if they was added and yes, they can swim.) 9: SpaceIron Golems (If Minecraft ever adds more planets and space, i think GIANT Iron Golems should live up there, unlike normal Iron Golems, they are hostile AND helps monsters, being the total opposites! They're black and huge and lives on the planets. They hate players and villagers meanwhile monsters are their "Villagers" Somewhat. There is 0 chance this may happen but it's 0 way that i'm giving this idea up, i think SpaceIron Golems sounds cool.) 8: More Dogs (Note: I used to have "Pandas" in this part, but, that blog was BEFORE pandas and foxes even existed, so, yes, i had to replace it with dogs instead. Btw, as there are new cats which i also imagined before once, how about dogs? When giving wolves bones, they become dogs. If that's how, shouldn't there be many more dogs too? I have some in mind, btw: German Shepherds, Cocker Spaniels, Beagles, Chihuahuas, Dachshunds, Pugs, Bulldogs, Poodles, Dalmatians, Great Dane, Jack Russells, Sheepdogs, Salukis, and even Siberian Husky are all of the dogs that i think should be added in Minecraft. Dang, alot of dogs, ikr? Anyway, hard to get a normal wolf after ya feed it a bone then, huh? Btw, the dogs do the same thing normal dogs does, ya tell them to sit or follow you and it depends who you punch on, the dogs will obey and attack the creatures. Husky looks the most wolf-like out of those, tho, but it is different colours, anyway. All of the dogs will look different, for some reasons that are obvious. How come it doesn't happen or it would? Maybe?) 7: Penguins (Really, why not penguins? They are so adorable! And since penguins are from antarctica and polar bears are from the north pole, yeah, antarctica is the south pole, btw. I have no idea tho if the polar bears will chase the penguins or not, do ya think polar bears likes birds? Polar bears are dangerous, anyway. But yeah as i said, just like real penguins, inside Minecraft they can eat fish and swim in the ocean, idk if penguins eat other stuff tho, would they eat squids too? Anyway, as fish are now seen without fishing, they are already found in the ocean, so, the penguins can swim after the fishes and eat them. Penguins are btw in snow places, the ocean, and the beach. And i know that in some skin pack, which i borrow as i can't buy, the armors are animals, and the diamond armors are the body parts of a penguin, still, should add penguins in Minecraft due to the fun of it! They MIGHT look like the diamond one!) 6: Unicorns (See? THIS is the mythical creature that i was talking about, it counts as an animal, right, or? Anyway, they are not monsters, and, even if they are nice to players, if you hit them, however, they will attack, obviously. But yes they are nice to players. And you can fly with them to the skies, even to the clouds. Still, don't jump off, or else you will crash on the ground! They are usually inside the forest and eats grass and maybe flowers too. Also, just like Iron Golems and Snow Golems, Unicorns can attack monsters. I guess they can use their horns which zaps the monsters or something? Maybe!) 5: Sharks (Yup, sharks, and they are obviously in the ocean! The Sharks would eat EVERYTHING alive that exists in the game, yeah, well, anything that is in the ocean or it depends where the sharks are added. Usually, penguins, fishes, dolphins, and sea turtles is the shark's main prey. Tho, one other creature that is later on the list is too!) 4: Elephants (Well, they are popular, and also very huge. Those giant animals could be tamed, ya might give them hay, since elephants eat hay i suppose? And they can be ride-able. Tho, that's how Asian Elephants works i suppose, those elephants in Minecraft would obviously happen to be African Elephants. Reason is because of how huge their ears are and the size of their tusks. However, punching the elephants will make them attack you. Otherwise, they are friendly. Also, leave their kids alone, ya know if ya punch them, however, when punching the elephants in general, every elephant will attack you, like wolves and zombie pigmen. Elephants is found in the desert, btw.) 3: Demons (Well, i had no better monster idea yet, ok? Demons it is then, yup! So, demons look like normal devils. They are too red, they are to say, have horns and tails, also, they have giant red tridents in their hands which they use to hurt players with them. Obviously, ya find them in The Nether. Iron Golems could be able to defeat them, however!) 2: Seals (I think that seals are cute, yes. Also, they don't eat penguins, leopard seals does, however, in Minecraft tho, the seals are grey, and no spots added, so they're grey seals or whatever, and they are nice to penguins, duh! Polar Bears is obviously eating seals just like in real life, which disgusts me. However, i know that seals eats MORE creatures then besides fish. Fishes, squids, and ok other seal food species is what the seals can eat in Minecraft, btw. Sadly, sharks are out after the poor seals too, obviously. Yup, the seals are the fifth member of the shark's food list, as said before, yup. Seals are found in snow places, the ocean, and the beach, just like penguins, btw. Also, if they add balls in Minecraft even if they are square or something, the seals could play with them on their noses, just like how real seals does, yup!) And number 1 is:...... MICE! (Yup, mice. Also note that i was going to add "FOXES!" in there. However, as i said, it was before pandas and foxes was added, btw, so, now when they already exists, i was going to replace it with "Other Cats" BUT! Other Cats is already added, which isn't happening to dogs, heck, i even planned calico cats to be in Minecraft and it DID luckily happen, reason? Because in another Minecraft Themed Video Game, there was calico cats in it, yes. Anyway, i finally decided to include mice. MICE? Yeah, what to do with them? Both ocelots AND cats (Even if tamed) are chasing the mice and killing them, since cats obviously eats mice irl. Mice are small and grey, just like silverfishes, still, mice doesn't do harm i guess, they just runs around and doesn't really do much, that's all tho!) Thanks for reading! Part 2 coming soon! Category:Blog posts